Inauguration Day
If you have been to Subra 2, you will have obtained an inivation to President Ishtao's second inauguration ceremony on Ishtao Station. Also attending will be the Geal A'nai, though they have not been invited. They are planning to assassinate the president by unleashing a monster in his office. They also have plans to destroy the luxury spaceship Attagi and pin its destruction on the president. Needless to say, Ishtao would be quite appreciative if you can manage to stop these things from happening. You will beam down in room A. Show your Algiebian Invite to one of the guards and they will move out of the way (if you weren't invited, you can kill the guards to get access). Head to room B and tell the girl there that you would like to board the ship. The engines have been shut down, along with some doors and transporters. In order to fix them, you need to win a Gravity Bar from the Choassqa game. Talk to the robot in room M to get a set of Choassqa Cards. Use them in the slots in the north wall in this order (left to right): 3, 5, 2, 1, 4. Take the Gravity Bar that appears and give it to the engineer in room Q. Talk to the robot on your way out to get more Choassqa cards. Now that the transporters are working, use the one in room Q to get to the other side of the ship. To restart the engines, head to room W and place the cards in this order: 1, 5, 4, 3, 2. You will have to spring two traps that are placed there, however, so be sure to heal up after the first one hits you. With this engine restarted, head to room Y to get your cards back. Now go to room X and kill the Geal A'nai that are there. In room Z there is a dying alien who will give you two Algiebian Tals if you talk to him. To get the other engine running, head to the transporter in room II. You will face a tough fight in room KK, and then head to room LL to restart the second engine. The sequence here is 1, 5, 4, 3, 2 again. Take the Attagi Com-Code that appears and use it on the Algiebian in room EE. This will open the door to the escape pod in room MM, which you can take back to the station. Your next order of business is to save the president. Search the cage in room F to obtain a Sixth Seal. Then search the ladder outside room E to get to the second level of the station. Go talk to the newspaper editor in room OO to get a Press Pass. Give one of your Algiebian Tals to the bartender in room VV to get a bottle of Vegan Wine. The Museum Curator in room TT would like this wine, so give it to her and she will wander away from the door. Pull the switch in the room she was guarding and the force fields around the statue will be deactivated. Search the statue in the upper left and you will get the Algiebian Crystals. Now go visit Ishtao. Show your Press Pass to the guards in room QQ and they will let you in. Use a Geal A'nai Amulet and the Sixth Seal on the President and he will give you a Security Pass and a President's Amulet. The Security Pass will allow you to get to the treasure in room WW (including a set of Ship Plans) and the President's Amulet allows access to the base on Koo-She Prime, where you will need to go next. Category:Scenarios Category:Scenarios in Sector Algieba Category:Low Danger Scenarios